marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse
Universe numbers So, do we have a designated numbers for the universes featured in this movie yet (Miles', Peter B Parker's, Gwen's, Spider-Man Noir's, Peni's, Peter Porker's, Miguel's)? I feel like this would be good to know going forward with creating pages for these versions of the characters.Tardisman14 (talk) 04:38, December 17, 2018 (UTC) :Unfortunately not as far as I'm aware. -- Annabell (talk) 05:01, December 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Just saw the movie (great btw) and there was a blink-and-you'll-miss scene where the designated worlds appear on one of the computer screens. I saw it has Earth-616 and Earth-65 on it. Will have to rewatch the film to be sure. Don't know how to resolve this.--UltimatePyro (talk) 06:40, December 17, 2018 (UTC) :::While at least five universe designations clearly appear on-screen, it seems they went with the comic numbers. Multiple people claim they spotted Earth-616 and Earth-1610 despite the character histories being clearly different. HBK123 (talk) 07:07, December 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::How about giving them TRNs 616 and 1610 until this is officially resolved? JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 06:21, December 18, 2018 (UTC) :::::The TRNs have been assigned, they are as follows: :::::* Earth-TRN700 - Miles Morales' home reality from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse :::::* Earth-TRN701 - Peter B. Parker's home reality from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse :::::* Earth-TRN702 - Spider-Gwen's home reality from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse :::::* Earth-TRN703 - Spider-Man Noir's home reality from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse :::::* Earth-TRN704 - SP//dr's home reality from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse :::::* Earth-TRN705 - Spider-Ham's home reality from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse :::::* Earth-TRN706 - Spider-Man 2099's home reality from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:37, December 22, 2018 (UTC) For the research purposes, I have checked a copy of the film and I can say with absolute certainty that when the collider is first fired, around 25:00 mark words Earth-616, Earth-1610, Earth-65, Earth-8311, Earth-90214 and Earth-14512 all appear on Liv's computer screen. Naturally, we can't treat the main cast as comic characters when their histories are different, but we can't really ignore those numbers either. I propose we treat all comic universe designations as appearing and treat TRNs as their direct offshoots. For example, it's safe to say that history of Gwen Stacy in this movie is almost identical to that of Gwendolyn Stacy (Earth-65) up until a certain point, so Earth-TRN702 would be "This reality shared history with Earth-65 until a dimensional disturbance that..."" and so on. As an added bonus, while everyone else had some differences from their comic counterparts, in case of Spider-Ham I couldn't spot any, so perhaps he could be simply treated as Peter Porker (Earth-8311)? Wouldn't be the least weird thing about him. HBK123 (talk) 07:44, December 24, 2018 (UTC) :Who decides universe numbers in-universe anyway? Isn't it possible that coincidentally, Miles Morales' universe's scientists gave their and other universes the same numbers as the comicbook versions?--Primestar3 (talk) 14:36, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Comic creators So, what about the people who created the comics that appear on-screen during the movie? Should we treat them as mentions of actual, Earth-1218 Brian Michael Bendis, Jason Latour etc. or those of the universes of each Spider-person (Bending being from Earth-TRN700, Latour being from Earth-TRN703 and so on)? HBK123 (talk) 09:09, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Comic Book Pages characters During the introductions of Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker and Peter B. Parker we see pages from many real comic books as part of their "back story". Gwen Stacy has met MJ, there's no real issue there. Peter B. Parker has met Puma and Silver Sable, again, no real issue there. Peter Parker (blonde) has lived through the Clone Saga with a classic looking Green Goblin and faced the Sinister Six with a male Doctor Octopus. My point in doing this post is... should we create a page for each one of these characters? Or should we just call them for the Earths the comic pages are from (616 and 65)? I mean, we don't know what could've happened. Maybe Olivia is just some long lost relative of Otto's, and the Green Goblin has just changed his appearance recently because of a serum or something. I'm just wondering because I didn't wanted to leave like 10 red links just for the sake of it. Ismazing (talk) 08:29, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Universe renaming? Since the film actually lists the universes as "E-65", "E-616" and so on, I wonder if it would be possible to use those desinations in place of TRNs? These universes are exteremely unlikely to receive official designations that would contradict the ones given in the movie, and using them would be more accuarate than random TRNs. Not every reality needs to follow strict "Earth-000" pattern, especially if an official designations is otherwise given. Having articles at "Peter Parker (E-1610)" instead of Peter Parker (Earth-TRN700) would be more accurate to the readers. Thoughts? HBK123 (talk) 09:27, February 21, 2019 (UTC) :I agree with you, but like that's up to the regulators to decide. Fictional Comic Books During the movie we get to see Miles read some comics called "True Life Tales of Spider-Man", these comics' Spider-Man is called "Billy Barker", so he is a distinct character and not identical to Earth-TRN700's Peter Parker. Should we create a TRN for this? Ismazing (talk) 16:33, February 21, 2019 (UTC) : I say no, as he falls under the same category as a mention of The Terminator or Snow White - a completely fictional character. HBK123 (talk) 17:23, February 21, 2019 (UTC) ::I concur. I'll redirect the 616 links to disbig pages. Do you have any information of the fictional comics based on the other realities?--MysteryScooby (talk) 24:26, February 23, 2019 (UTC) ::: There's actually a difference. The comic books that Miles and Ganke read - those are fictional, and Spider-Man in them is a man named "Billy". But when the comic pages are flipping during the respective introduction sequences, they used the actual pages, as seen here. However, the covers of those issues are all original, though made by the respective artists (Rodriguez, Pichelli etc). Incidentially, this also bring up the question I asked earlier: Since there is Brian Michael Bendis (Earth-TRN700) existing in Miles' universe, does this mean that Bendis whole name appears on the comic cover is the 1218 one? HBK123 (talk) 08:34, February 22, 2019 (UTC) ::::I believe the scenes within the recap comics should link to the film universes. It's a similar idea to how we use then Recap template even if it's an alternate universe.--MysteryScooby (talk) 24:41, February 23, 2019 (UTC) :::::I personally would prefer not to do that. If someone were to go frame by frame and list everything that appears in them, it would result in dozens of empty and otherwise useless articles. Not to mention that the film actually alters the history of pretty much every character, often contradicting what would be on those very pages. HBK123 (talk) 08:45, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Plot re "one and only Spider-man": definitely not true; if this is the solicit synopsis, it's still inaccurate (as there's already a Spiderman belonging to TRN-700 before Miles gets his powers, and is still for a little while more into the movie.) Eschiss1 (talk) 00:02, July 7, 2019 (UTC)